My last day at hogwarts:A Draco Malfoy story
by LadyMalfoy3
Summary: DracoPansy it sets place on the last day of hogwarts When Draco sits watching the girl he desire's and makes his desition to ask her a question


Almost everyone was gathered outside after the graduation party, but I stayed inside sitting at my house-table (slytherin) spending my last minutes watching her, while she stayed oblivious to my stare. Her angelic face with her brown hair full of curls. Her chocolate eyes staring at the enchanted ceiling. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I said: "Parkinson, why are you staring at the bloody ceiling"? What I got from her was least expected: "Draco, why can't you see that we may never see this hall again." She stunned me. She always said that she hated the school. I kept staring at her till she said: "May I ask what is so interesting tonight that you keep staring at me like that."  
  
You see me and her where a couple a year ago (sixth year) It was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. We became very close. It was that year that we got rid of voldemort. You see I had to choose between the order or voldemort. When she heard a rumor that I decided to bow down to voldemort (which was not true) she broke-up with me. You may ask why Pansy Parkinson, the princess of slytherin, daughter of a death eater got mad. Well it's very simple: Parkinson is Potter's cousin. That was unexpected, wasn't it? She found out in fifth year and had kept it secret till sixth year when "we" got rid of Voldemort. Yes we, I joined them. Let me explain her connection with Potter: Rose Parkinson is James Potter's sister. Let's get back to Parkinson. She is beautiful and smart. Besides that she is one of the most powerful witch of the world. 1 She's a parcel thong . When her mother was pregnant her father made her drink a dose of Voldemort's blood. 2. She's a divisioner. She see's visions of the future. 3. She's an animagus. She began the interest in it in fourth year and got it perfected in sixth year. (a snake) 4. She can resist veritaserum. (it doesn't affect her) 5. She can't be putt under the imperius curse. And 6. She could perform the unforgivable curses since third year. I discovered this one night when I found her crying in the girls' lavatory (moaning Myrtle's) Well back to the other reasons she didn't want to bow. Her father killed her mother because she was James potter's sister. Her life was spared. And she also told me she didn't want me to join because she couldn't live knowing I bared the dark mark and she didn't want anything to happen to me. She cried that night and fell a sleep in my arms. That was when I realized I loved her. After that night I decided I would become a spy. (For Dumbledore) I had to tell my father that I was willing to bow when I graduated. I made everyone believe that I was to become a death eater, including her. But everything came out all right. I delivered useful information to Dumbledore.  
  
But now here I am al alone looking at the young woman who stole my heart. I realized I had to do it. So.  
  
"Parkinson, come with me" "Why" she said sarcastically. "Because I want you to," I said raising my eyebrow in a seductive way. "What if I refuse," she said in a teasing way. "You won't," I said leading her out the hall. So there we went. Down the stairs and to the shore of the lake. I made her sit on a bench surrounded with fairies. I knelled down on one knee and said: "Pansy Rose Parkinson, I've always loved you. I love you eyes, your hair, your lips, your whole body but most of all I love your kind and beautiful heart. You've been through a lot of things and I want to make you happy from this moment on. I tried to do this when we were still together but when I was going to do it you broke-up with me. Today maybe the last day together so I decided to do it. Pansy, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Then I showed her the diamond ring that I had since the sixth year. There she sat, emotionless. Then she got up e kneeled by my side and said:" Draco, I have always loved you and only a fool would say no to your question. So.Yes Draco Malfoy, I will accept your proposal." Their where tears in her eyes. I set the ring on her finger and got up and helped her up. Then she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. ******The End****** 


End file.
